Ginny Genocide
|death_date = |death_place = |resides = Toronto, Ontario |billed_from = Chelyabinsk, Russia |trainer = Lexi Sheckler, Jamie Static |current_efeds = PWT |previous_efeds = SDW, XCWA, CPW, GSE, EPA, UWR, AMW, OP, BGW |handler = Melanie |debut = May 2007 }} Genesa Sabrina-Isabella Cooper, better known as her ring name Ginny Genocide, was born June 27, 1988 and is a professional wrestler hailing from Chelyabinsk, Russia. Ginny has worked for multiple promotions during her two-year status as a professional wrestler, but has recently been contracted to Professional Wrestling Today Early life Born in Chelyabinsk, Russia, Ginny did not have a lot of the privileges most American or Canadian girls had. She shared a small home with both her parents, and her three siblings, Simon, Sabrina and Jake Cooper. She was a normal girl, she went to school and had more than decent grades, with a good group of people. Ginny wasn't all that sociable, her main priorities consisted of video games and arcades, not studying or partying. Ginny was raised to have her own beliefs, morals, values, and have her own sense of independence. Meaning, Ginny had the choice of being a constant partier, or being influenced to become Straight Edge. Ginny enrolled in highschool with good intentions, a friendly personality, and her head held high. She was never a negative girl, and mainly got along more with the boys. She knew from the age of eleven, however, that she wanted to keep to herself and become an independent wrestler. She kept her dreams to her own mind, afraid of being told what was ahead of her. Afraid of letting other people's opinions go to her head. She finally graduated highschool, not failing one course, and went immediately for wrestling training instead of college or university. Ginny was lucky that she found Lexi Sheckler, a friend of a friend who had already experienced every single up and down of wrestling, the injuries, the championships, the bleeding and the succeeding. A wise choice on Ginny's part. Lexi took Ginny under her wing while they worked together in Xxtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance, taught her the essentials of the game, and was Ginny's personal wrestling school. At the mere age of eighteen, Ginny was signed to XCWA, also known as Xtreme Championship Wrestling Alliance, and in her first match which took place at the Dangerzone PPV, won the XCWA Women's Tag Titles with Mischa Abaddon. Professional Wrestling/XCWA/Ontario Pro In May 2007, Ginny was on the semi-pro circuit wrestling under the name "Ginny Genocide", for a company called XCWA. She already wasn't liked around the locker-rooms because of her immediate success and found herself in caught in a love triangle with Airyn Moreau and Tristian Blake. However, being the kind girl Ginny was, she stepped out quick. She was an underdog. Her first match saw Ginny wrestle alongside Mischa Abaddon against two unlucky girls, as the two XCWA Women's Tag Titles were handed to Genocide and Abaddon. Ginny quickly shot to the top of XCWA in no time, and was clearly one of the most sought out talent, having her own column on the XCWA website titled "The Rumour Table", where she would publish disreputable claims about her co-workers at the expense of the fan's entertainment. She later won the XCWA Television Championship and defended it to her will. She retained it twice before losing it to Kena Knowles. Genocide and Knowles were off to a good rivalry afterwards. Between wrestling and the love triangle between Ginny, Tristian and Airyn - the newlywed married couple - along with Ginny as the mistress, being Ginny wasn't too easy. Though, Ginny met a few friends to help her take the stress away, and he goes by the name of Jamie Static. The two are best of friends to the current day. Ginny was determined to challenge Josh Lazlow for the X-Division championship he tightly held onto, and she did. Come the PPV for XCWA, it was Ginny Genocide versus Josh Lazlow. That night, was one of the nights before XCWA saw it's closure, Ginny won the championship. She had merely held all titles in XCWA excluding Heavyweight. The title was vacated due to XCWA closing it's doors, and Ginny was out of employment for the next few months. December 2007 saw Ontario Pro open it's doors, signing Ginny in the process. From there, Ginny teamed with old friend Shaun Galen forming the faction; Project 138. Once Ginny and Shaun took on their first set of partners, the match came to an ending once Jamie Static took the crowd by surprise and came out to the aid of Project 138. The Trifecta tag titles were awarded to the three that night, as Daniel Tremaine announced that the winners would get to pick their third partner. Project 138 chose Jamie Static, and they were the first and last Ontario Pro Trifecta Tag Champs. Then, sadly, Ontario Pro has also closed and the Ontario Pro roster was merged with the roster of GrandSlam Wrestling. Ginny had worked in GSW with bigger league names and friends of hers, such as Gavin Masterson, Matthew Crosslin, and others. However, the company was not open long enough for Ginny to win a championship, nor compete for very long. Break/Blood Gore Wrestling Era For the past couple of months dating back to half a year ago when the MSN circuit of professional wrestling shut down, Ginny Genocide ran into trouble finding employment. The federations were preparing and being set up elsewhere, thus Ginny wasn't interested in being signed. She moved to San Clemente, California to move in with real-life best friend Lexi Sheckler where the two had taken a bit of a break from professional wrestling. Handing her resume into more than one federation and being offered contracts to follow, Ginny was not motivated to begin wrestling once again. She took some time off to partake in modeling gigs, and eventually found the spark that led her to Blood Gore Wrestling. She debuted in BGW on August 13, 2009. Since her debut, Ginny Genocide has created more than a little buzz around the arena as she always seems to do wherever she goes. Ginny's debut match was set against Jayne Kilo, another newcomer. The match was what Ginny would call a "flawless victory", as Jayne was incapable of even getting a slap over on Ginny Genocide. The officials and executives of BGW were very impressed with Genocide's work, as they made multiple comments throughout the night complimenting her ability and hinting at a Women's Title shot in the future. Ginny ran into some problems you might consider karma, as BGW Women's Champion Tanzania, no longer with the company, started somewhat of a feud with Ginny when Ginny spoke for herself and her long-time best friend Jamie Static in refusing to team up with her to face Adalyn Raine and Chris Michaels, two of Ginny's friends. In retaliation, Tanzania "stole" Jamie Static from Ginny and caused the two to part ways for a small while. On Monday September 14, 2009, Ginny was set to face Ashlee Madden who was making her debut that night. In a hard fought "Cash Suit" Match, Ginny Genocide once again emerged the victor. Proving Ashlee wrong, Ashlee did not take losing too well and posted on the BGW official website that she was looking forward to the rematch at BGW's Pay-Per-View event: Comatose. The following Sunday, Ginny Genocide teamed up once again with Jamie Static to face Ashlee Madden and Mr. Sterling in a hardcore mixed tag match. Static and Genocide inevitably emerged victorious, calling for yet another rematch the following Monday. The final match of three, Ginny Genocide and Jamie Static once again beat Ashlee Madden and Mr. Sterling. The feud was impressive and most definitely the most followed before BGW's closure. Worn out from her athletic efforts, Ginny once again took a small break from wrestling until July 2010, where she debuted with Jamie Static in Professional Wrestling Today. Finishing Maneuvers and Move Set :*''Minor Threat'' (a.k.a Spinning Unprettier) :*''Genocide After Midnight'' (a.k.a Samoan Musclebuster) :* Suicide Dive :* Tornado DDT :* Huricanrana :* Shining Wizard :* Enzugiri :* Slingshot Enzugiri :* Step-up Enzugiri :* Modified Camel Flux :* Gore :* Mule Kick :* Spin Kick :* Sidewalk Slam :* Roundhouse Kick :* Tarantula :* Shellshock :* Trash Compactor :* Multiple Lariats :* Crucifix Powerbomb :* Bezerker Boot :* Inverted Widow's Peak :* Sex on the beach Championships and Accomplishments :*XCWA Television Champion (x1) :*XCWA Womens Tag Team Champions (w/Mischa Abaddon) :*XCWA X-Division Champion (x1, last) :*XCWA Rumour Table Writer :*Ontario Pro Trifecta Tag Team Champion (w/Gavin Masterson and Jamie Static) Theme Music :*''Kickstart My Heart'' - Motley Crue :*''Live Wire'' - Motley Crue :*''Welcome To The Jungle'' - Guns N' Roses :*''Rocket Queen'' - Guns N' Roses :*''Youth Gone Wild'' - Skid Row (current) Noteable Allies :*Aaron Swaim :*Tristian Blake :*Jamie Static :*Eddie Static :*Lexi Sheckler :*Shaun Galen :*Kylee Oliver :*Trent Bell :*Bryanna Grace :*Kevin Sane :*Adalyn Raine :*Sky Madden :*Aaron Welkins Noteable Feuds :*Airyn Moreau :*Summer Fox :*Kena Knowles :*Tyler Silvano :*Hailee Matthews :*Ashlee Madden Trivia :*Ginny Genocide bases some wrestling moves on Mortal Kombat :*Ginny Genocide has always wished to be just like Scorpion. :*Ginny Genocide and Jamie Static did infact have mall sex. :*Ginny Genocide's real-life best friend is Lexi Sheckler Genocide Ginny Genocide Ginny Genocide Ginny Genocide Ginny Category:Female Wrestlers